The Visitor
by May Angelf
Summary: [Prompt #4: Yellow Marsmallow] Manisnya pelajaran hidup yang Kuroko Tetsuya dapatkan. AkaKuroMido./ Didedikasikan untuk marmaladelicious


Midorima adalah pemuda miskin yang tinggal di pinggiran kota, ia hanya hidup sebatang kara. Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari ia bercocok tanam di kebun belakang rumahnya. Midorima adalah pekerja keras yang bermimpi bisa hidup layak dan memenuhi keinginan mendiang orang tuanya untuk bisa membangun rumah di tengah kota.

.

.

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: OOC. Typo. Bahasa tidak jelas. Cerita tidak karuan)

 **Note: Di sini tidak berlaku marga, jadi Akashi dan Kuroko tetap menggunakan nama asli mereka meskipun bersaudara. Untuk usia, AkaMido 20** **th** **, Kuroko 17** **th** **.**

.

.

[Memenuhi _**Prompt #4 : Yellow Marsmallow**_ dari marmaladelicious]

.

.

 **~The Visitor~**

Tok Tok Tok … Tok Tok Tok

Tok

 **Brakk Brakk**

Midorima terlonjak dari tidur lelapnya, ia melirik jam dinding penuh sarang laba-laba. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam ternyata. Tadi itu suara ap—

 **Brakk Brakk Brakk**

Terdengar lagi. Bergegas turun dari ranjangnya, kaki telanjang Midorima menyentuh dinginnya lantai berupa gundukkan tanah. Berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan, Midorima menyambar sapu ijuk yang bersandar di pojok ruangan. Ini tengah malam, terlalu mencurigakan mendapati suara pintu yang dipukul penuh kekerasan. Terlebih lagi, Midorima tinggal di tempat yang sangat terpencil sendirian, tidak ada tetangga atau rumah lain yang mengelilingi sebagai teman.

 **Brakk brakk brakk**

"Tetsuya, sudah kubilang hentikan." Sebuah suara agak berbisik menyapa indra pendengaran Midorima begitu ia mendekati pintu rumah.

"Ketuk pintunya perlahan."

"Tapi Sei-nii—"

"Sudah cukup!"

"Siapa kalian?!" Seru Midorima, menginterupsi pembicaraan dua orang di luar sana tanpa membuka pintu rumah, ia tetap waspada.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam Tuan, kami hanya dua bersaudara yang tersesat dan butuh bantuan."

Midorima menarik nafas dalam, sebuah sapu masih setia dalam genggaman, ia lalu membuka pintu perlahan.

Alis Midorima mengernyit heran, begitu didapatinya seorang pria bersurai merah yang tampak seumuran dengannya _-hanya jauh lebih pendek saja_ , tengah mendekap seorang anak dalam gendongan. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, anak bersurai biru yang digendong ala kangguru tersebut tampak sama besar dan seumuran dengan pria bersurai merah yang menggendongnya tanpa beban.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro, Tuan. Ini adik saya Kuroko Tetsuya," ujar Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya.

"Adikku kelelahan, kami butuh tempat bermalam. Boleh kami menumpang?" Lanjut Akashi lagi.

'Dia kelelahan, tapi masih bisa membuat keributan,' ujar Midorima dalam hati.

'Dia menyebalkan Sei-nii.' Tetsuya turut berujar dalam hati.

'Diamlah Tetsuya.'

Midorima kembali menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya membuat keputusan. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

 _Dan Akhirnya, AkaKuro bersaudarapun menginap di rumah Midorima._

"Sei-nii, kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini?" Tanya Kuroko begitu Midorima telah kembali ke kamarnya, dia masih setia mendekap Akashi seperti anak panda.

"Ini sebagai bagian dari materi pembelajaran kita kali ini, kau sangat kurang pada pelajaran budi pekerti."

"Apa itu artinya kau menganggapku anak yang nakal Sei-nii?"

"Tentu saja tidak Tetsuya, kau hanya butuh belajar lebih."

"Begitu ya." Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi, yang tengah duduk bersandar dan berselonjor kaki di kursi panjang ruang tamu rumah usang yang baru saja mereka singgahi.

"Turunlah Tetsuya, tidurlah di kursi yang satunya," pinta Akashi.

"Tidak mau, rumah ini kotor sekali. Kursinya sangat tidak nyaman untuk ditiduri."

Ya, itu hanya kursi yang terbuat dari kayu tanpa bantalan yang melapisi, rasanya pasti akan menyakitkan sekali. "Biarkan aku tidur di pelukan Sei-nii," pinta Kuroko seraya memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Akashi turut memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan setelah ia kembali membuka mata, tempatnya berada telah berubah menjadi sebuah ruang tamu yang mewah, bernuansa klasik khas istana, dilengkapi dengan sofa empuk berbahan beludru berlapis sutra.

"Sekarang, kau bisa turun dari gendonganku dan tidur di tempatmu sendiri Tetsuya."

"Tidak mau, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat seko—"

"Bukalah dulu matamu Tetsuya," sela Akashi.

Tetsuya membuka mata, dan refleks menggembungkan pipinya. Kakaknya memang benar-benar tidak peka.

"Kumohon Sei-nii, biarkan terus seperti ini. Sei-nii hangat dan Tetsuya suka," ujar Kuroko manja. Bukannya tidur di sofanya dia malah kembali memeluk Akashi, bahkan lebih erat lagi.

 _Dan akhirnya, Akashipun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah._

 **^May_Angelf^**

Pagi hari telah tiba, dengan cekatan Midorima menyajikan sarapan untuk tamunya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa menyajikan ini nanodayo." Midorima menatap nanar singkong rebus dan daun singkong yang ia olah menjadi masakan. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menyajikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk tamunya, dia yang selalu sendiri merasa sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan teman untuk menghidupkan suasana rumah. Tapi apa daya, hanya inilah yang ia punya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Justru kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf karna sudah merepotkan," tukas Akashi.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou nanodayo, terserah mau kau panggil apa, asal jangan tuan saja. Dan aku tidak merasa direpotkan nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, meskipun cara bicaranya terkesan kaku dan ketus, namun sebenarnya ia sangat menghormati tamunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat makan," ujar Akashi.

"Selamat makan," Kuroko ikut berseru antusias mengikuti Akashi.

"Ya, selamat makan nanodayo."

Mereka mulai menyendok makanan yang tersaji dan menikmati sarapan pagi. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Hoek."

"Tetsuya!" bentak Akashi begitu mendapati adiknya memuntahkan makanannya lagi. Sedangkan Midorima tampak terkejut atas apa yang terjadi.

"Ini tidak enak, aku tak suka," ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" bentak Akashi lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memakan-makanan seperti ini Midorima-kun?" ujar Kuroko lagi tanpa menghiraukan kemarahan Akashi.

Midorima tampak terbelalak mendengarnya, ia tidak marah, ia hanya sedih tidak bisa memuaskan tamunya. Midorima hanya diam, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sei-nii, aku ingin makanan yang lain," pinta Kuroko tak tau diri.

"Tetsuya, makan saja apa yang ada." Sebisa mungkin Akashi menahan emosinya.

"Apa susahnya memunculkan makanan lain, tinggal _criing_ saja."

" **Tetsuya!** " bentak Akashi lagi, disertai penekanan pada nama sang adik kali ini.

"Ah, aku masih punya makanan lain nanodayo." Menyadari aura mencekam mulai menginvasi, Midorima menginterupsi. Ia beranjak dari kursi, hendak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari.

Menggapai sebungkus makanan ringan berwarna putih, ia berdebat dalam hati dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah makanan mahal yang ia temukan di jalan siang tadi, makanan ini sangat sulit dibeli, dan rasanya enak sekali. Midorima ragu antara memberikannya pada Kuroko atau tidak. Jika diberikan, sejujurnya Midorima juga ingin ikut makan, tapi jika tidak diberikan, dia khawatir Kuroko akan kelaparan.

Cukup lama berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Midorima akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan makanan ini.

"Mungkin kau menyukai ini nanodayo," menyodorkan makanan ringan tersebut pada Kuroko, Midorima berusaha untuk mengikhlaskannya.

Kuroko menatap heran makanan ringan yang diterimanya, ia membolak-balik bungkusnya. "Ini apa?"

"Itu namanya marsmallow nanodayo, makanan yang biasa tersaji di istana kerajaan. Rasanya manis, dan jika dibakar akan lebih enak lagi." Terang Midorima, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri susah payah.

"Benarkah?" Tetsuya membuka bungkusnya, dan mengambil salah satu isi di dalamnya. Ia mengayunkan tangan, hendak mengeluarkan api. Namun Akashi dengan sigap menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi.

"Maafkan segala tingkah nakal adik saya Shintarou," ujar Akashi sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa nanodayo."

"Ini enak Sei-nii, kau mau?" tawar Kuroko.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan adiknya, makanan itu pasti sangat berharga bagi Midorima, dan Kuroko malah seenaknya saja melumat habis semuanya.

 **^May_Angelf^**

Kuroko melihat Midorima tengah _mengorek-ngorek_ tanah, membuat Kuroko penasaran Midorima tengah melakukan apa. Mendekati Midorima, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dengan kakaknya.

"Midorima-kun sedang apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Sedang mencari makan untuk besok nanodayo," jawab Midorima.

Alis Kuroko mengernyit heran mendengarnya. "Dari dalam tanah?"

"Ini singkong yang kusajikan tadi pagi nanodayo, yang memang tumbuh di dalam tanah."

"Kelihatannya sulit, kenapa tidak di _criing_ saja?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

Kini Midorima yang mengernyitkan alis heran, lagi-lagi itu yang dia katakan. "Hah?"

"Di _criing_ , seperti i—" Tetsuya hendak mengayunkan tangannya, tapi Akashi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya mencegahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini nanodayo?!" Seru Midorima, ia cukup terkejut atas kemunculan Akashi yang tiba-tiba.

Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut, tak berniat menanggapi.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke rumah nanodayo, di sini panas dan kalian bisa ikut kotor nanodayo."

Mengangguk sekilas, Akashi hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Kuroko hanya berdiam diri. "Sepertinya ini melelahkan sekali, aku tidak tega membiarkan Midorima-kun mengerjakannya sendiri."

Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Midorima-kun, apa kau biasa melakukan ini?" tanya Kuroko lagi, berusaha mengusir sepi.

Midorima mengangguk. "Biasanya aku hanya mencabut beberapa, tapi kali ini aku harus mencabut lebih banyak lagi nanodayo."

"Kenapa?"

'Karna ada kau nanodayo,' ujar Midorima dalam hati.

"Eh?" respon Kuroko.

"Apa?" tanya Midorima.

"Tadi Midorima-kun bilang apa?" Kuroko malah bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada nanodayo." Midorima memfokuskan pandangannya pada singkong yang tengah dicabutnya, tanpa ia sadari Kuroko mengibaskan tangan dan membuat satu baris tanaman singkong di belakang mereka tercabut dari tanah dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi singkong-singkong ini untuk apa?" Tetsuya mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

"Untuk dijual nanodayo."

"Dijual? Kemana? Pada siapa? Bukankah di sini hanya ada Midorima-kun saja?"

"Nun jauh di sana ada kota yang ramai penduduknya nanodayo, aku bisa menjualnya di sana nanodayo."

"Begitu ya." Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya membantu Midorima, ia tampak memikirkan kembali apa maksud Midorima dengan mengatakan semua ini karna kehadirannya.

 **^May_Angelf^**

"Sei-nii!" seru Kuroko, memanggil kakaknya yang tengah duduk santai melayang-layang di tengah sungai yang mengalir tak jauh dari rumah Midorima.

Akashi membuka mata, dan menatap adiknya. "Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Kami capek-capek mencabut singkong, kau malah enak-enakkan di sini." Kuroko menyusul kakaknya, duduk bersila dan melayang ke udara.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak mau beranjak pergi."

"Aku kasihan melihatnya bekerja keras sendiri, apa Sei-nii tidak punya hati?"

"Sejak kapan kau bersimpati seperti ini?"

"Sejak.." Kuroko menundukkan kepala, ia tampak berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia membantu sesama.

"Hmm?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko yang masih menunduk.

"Sejak?" goda Akashi.

Kuroko menunduk dalam, mengingat kembali hal baik apa yang telah ia lakukan. Merenungi sikapnya selama ini, Kuroko menyadari dia memang tidak berbudi pekerti, selalu bertindak sesuka hati dan tidak memiliki rasa peduli. Sepertinya, Kuroko mulai menyesali perbuatannya selama ini.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus kepala Kuroko Tetsuya. "Kehidupan ini keras Tetsuya, tidak selamanya semua berjalan mudah. Yang di atas bisa jatuh ke bawah, mungkin sekarang kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah, tapi bukan berarti dalam hidup kau takkan pernah dicoba. Untuk itu, kita harus bisa dengan baik menyikapi segalanya, dan tidak memandang sesuatu hanya dengan sebelah mata," ujar Akashi lembut.

Kuroko mendongakkan wajah, sedikit banyak ia mengerti apa maksud kakaknya. "Sei-nii, Midorima-kun mengatakan dia bekerja keras seperti ini karena kehadiranku. Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari semua itu," ujar Kuroko lirih.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, ikutlah dia ke kota. Tapi ingat, jangan tunjukkan kekuatanmu pada manusia."

 _Dan Kurokopun pergi meninggalkan Akashi untuk mengikuti Midorima._

. . .

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku nanodayo?" tanya Midorima begitu mendapati si surai babyblue sudah berada di belakangnya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke kota nanodayo."

"Untuk apa?" sebenarnya Kuroko sudah mengetahuinya, tapi dia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Untuk menjual ini nanodayo." Midorima melirik sekilas sekarung singkong yang dipanggulnya, ia berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Sepertinya berat." Kuroko menyentuh pantat karung dalam gendongan Midorima dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, dan membuat Midorima seketika membelalakkan mata.

'Kenapa jadi ringan sekali nanodayo?' ujar Midorima dalam hati, ia bertanya pada diri sendiri.

'Ah, sudahlah.' Menggelengkan kepala, Midorima berusaha menghiraukan keanehan yang ada.

"Midorima-kun, kotanya jauh tidak?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Lumayan nanodayo." Midorima menatap pemuda babyblue yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya. Mereka hanya berdua, dan Midorima tidak pernah menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini sebelumnya. Jika dilihat-lihat, Kuroko sangat manis. Semanis marsmallow yang tadi pagi ia lumat habis.

"Sebenarnya, kalian berasal dari mana?" mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, Midorima bertanya.

"Dari tempat nun jauh di sana." Kuroko menunjuk langit, memaksa atensi Midorima untuk mengikuti ke mana jari telunjuknya mengarah.

Selain nakal, dia juga kekanakan. Tapi Midorima menyukainya, dia manis dan lucu dalam waktu yang sama.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Midorima lagi, cara bicaranya mulai mirip seperti Akashi.

"Aku sedang belajar, Sei-nii bilang banyak hal yang bisa aku pelajari di sini."

Midorima hanya diam, tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, membuat suasana kembali sunyi. Kuroko terus melangkahkan kaki, lagi dan lagi. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan sehari-hari, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat letih.

"Midorima-kun, kapan kita sampai? Aku lelah," keluh Kuroko.

"Kita bahkan belum setengah jalan nanodayo."

"Kakiku sakit sekali, aku tidak sanggup lagi. Sei-nii melarangku untuk—" Kuroko refleks membekap mulutnya, hampir saja ia melupakan pesan kakaknya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Midorima.

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah menjatuhkan diri, kakinya tak mampu berpijak lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kuroko?" tanya Midorima, kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin terbang atau menghilang saja," lirih Kuroko.

Midorima yang menyangka Kuroko terlalu kelelahan dan putus asa, kalang kabut dibuatnya. Sepertinya sekarang Midorima mengerti, kenapa tadi malam anak ini digendong Akashi.

"Biar aku gendong nanodayo." Midorima memapah Kuroko Tetsuya, menuntunnya untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun biasa menggendongku di depan."

"Ap-apa?"

'Tetsuya, jangan meminta yang macam-macam.' Suara Akashi tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Baiklah baiklah." Maksud hati menjawab Akashi, Midorima malah mengira Kuroko berbicara padanya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat naik ke punggungku nanodayo."

"Eh? Ah, tapi Midorima-kun kan sudah terlalu repot membawa singkong."

"Tidak apa-apa nanodayo, singkongnya biar kujinjing saja nanodayo."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengarnya, dan naik ke punggung Midorima. "Awalnya aku pikir Midorima-kun orang yang menyebalkan, tapi ternyata Midorima-kun sangat perhatian." Bukannya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Midorima, Kuroko malah menutup mata Midorima dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yak! Kuroko. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa nanodayo," protes Midorima.

"Ah, maaf," ujar Kuroko tanpa dosa. Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata Midorima.

Midorima hendak kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun keanehan lagi-lagi didapatinya. Pemandangan kota sudah ada di depan mata, padahal Midorima merasa masih berada di tengah perjalanan sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa nanodayo?" gumam Midorima.

"Kenapa Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Midorima melirik sekilas pemuda babyblue dalam gendongannya, ia curiga Kuroko bukan manusia biasa. "Tidak apa-apa nanodayo."

Melangkahkan kaki ke tempat di mana ia bisa menjual singkong, Midorima berusaha menyingkirkan segala pemikiran aneh tentang AkaKuro bersaudara dengan kembali melontarkan tanya. "Apa kau biasa seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Menempel pada orang lain seenaknya nanodayo."

"Tidak juga, aku tidak mau disentuh orang yang tidak ku kehendaki, Midorima-kun beruntung bisa menggendongku seperti ini."

 _Dan akhirnya, satu karung singkong yang Midorima bawa telah ditukar dengan beberapa keping perak, lalu Midorima menukarnya lagi dengan satu bungkus makanan ringan yang Kuroko sukai._

"Jadi, kau melakukan semuanya hanya untuk ini?" tanya Kuroko, ia terperangah dibuatnya.

Midorima hanya diam tanpa kata, ia terus melangkahkan kaki sambil menggendong Kuroko untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Kuroko memeluk erat Midorima, ada sesuatu yang terasa bergejolak di hatinya, membuat ia ingin menangis rasanya.

^ **May_Angelf^**

Midorima terbangun di pagi hari, entah kenapa semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Ia ingat, ia kelelahan setelah bekerja sepanjang hari dan berjalan jauh sambil menggendong Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menjual singkong ke kota, dan baru kembali saat malam tiba hingga ia tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Tapi saat Midorima keluar dari kamarnya, ia tak mendapati AkaKuro bersaudara. Dan saat Midorima menengok taman belakang guna mencari keberadaan mereka, betapa terkejutnya Midorima begitu mendapati kebun belakang rumahnya telah dipenuhi tamanan buah dan sayuran.

Kini Midorima benar-benar yakin, mereka berdua bukanlah manusia biasa.

Berjalan kembali memasuki rumah, Midorima hendak mengambil sebungkus marsmallow yang kemarin dibelinya. Ia sengaja membelinya untuk mereka, tapi mereka sudah pergi sebelum ia sempat memberikannya. Midorima mendesah, kalaupun mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan, setidaknya Midorima ingin memberikan marsmallow tersebut sebagai tanda terima kasih karna hidupnya telah kembali diramaikan.

Membuka lemari tempat ia menyimpan marsmallow, lagi-lagi Midorima dibuat terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya. Midorima mendapati marsmallownya berlipat ganda, seolah Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah memakannya. Ditambah lagi, kedua bungkus marsmallow tersebut tidak berwarna putih, melainkan kuning keemasan.

Mengambil salah satu bungkus marsmallow yang ada di lemarinya, sebuah surat tiba-tiba terjatuh dan mendarat di kaki Midorima.

" _ **Terima kasih banyak atas manisnya pelajaran hidup yang kau berikan. AkaKuro."**_

Midorima tersenyum membacanya, ia bahkan sampai menangis haru atas apa yang telah dialaminya.

 _Dan akhirnya, Midorimapun bisa menggapai impiannya untuk hidup layak. Dengan marsmallow emasnya dia bisa memperbaiki rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, dan membeli sebuah rumah baru di tengah kota. Ia juga membuka sebuah usaha, marsmallow emas yang didapatkannya memberinya ide untuk memproduksi marsmallow berbagai warna._

 _Kini, Midorima telah menjadi saudagar kaya, yang baik budinya, dan gemar menolong sesama. Produknya telah tersebar di berbagai negara, dan menghiasi hampir seluruh istana kerajaan yang ada di dunia. Termasuk kerajaan AkaKuro bersaudara nun jauh di angkasa._

 _Yellow marsmallow_ _(begitulah Midorima menyebutnya), akan ia kenang sepanjang masa, sebagai pengingat akan pertemuannya dengan AkaKuro bersaudara. Tak perduli siapapun dan makhluk seperti apapun mereka, yang jelas Midorima sangat berterima kasih dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi._

 _._

 _._

 **-END-**

.

.

 _Omake_

 _Hari sudah menjelang malam, Midorima sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah seharian mecabut habis tanaman singkong di kebun belakang rumahnya dan berjalan jauh ke kota untuk menukarnya dengan makanan favorite Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _Akashi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Midorima tanpa permisi, mendekap Kuroko yang tengah terlelap dalam gendongannya penuh kasih, Akashi merasa adiknya sudah cukup banyak mendapat pelajaran dari semua ini._

 _Seiring dengan langkah kaki Akashi yang semakin menjauh, berbagai macam tanaman buah dan sayuran di kebun belakang rumah Midorima perlahan tumbuh, dan Marsmallow yang sempat Kuroko makan kembali utuh._

" _Sei-nii," lirih Kuroko, ia menggeliat pelan._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya masih dengan mata terpejam._

" _Pulang Tetsuya." Kaki Akashi sudah tak memijak tanah, sayapnya telah membawanya terbang ke angkasa._

 _Kuroko membelalakan mata, apa itu artinya mereka tidak akan lagi bertemu Midorima? Menengok ke bawah, entah mengapa dia merasa sedih dan tidak rela._

" _Aku belum berpamitan padanya Sei-nii."_

" _Berpamitan hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin sulit, Tetsuya."_

" _Sei-nii, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sampai melakukan semua ini," lirih Kuroko lagi._

" _Melakukan apa?" tanya Akashi, berpura-pura tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi._

" _Dia bersusah payah mencabut semua singkong di kebunnya, berjalan jauh ke kota untuk menjualnya, hanya untuk membeli marsmallow sebagai jamuan kita." Entah kenapa, air mata Kuroko mengalir begitu saja._

" _Kenapa dia melakukan semuanya? Sedang dia sendiri hidup susah. Jika kita tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengembalikannya, setelah ini dia makan apa? Kita sudah menghabiskan persediaan makanan di kebunnya, kita juga sudah menguras habis uangnya hiks." Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya._

 _Akashi mengelus kepala sang adik dalam gendongannya, dan mengecup kening Kuroko sekilas. "Kau pasti tahu jawabannya, kau sudah belajar dengan baik, Tetsuya."_

 _Kuroko masih menangis sesenggukan di dada kakaknya, sedang mereka terbang semakin tinggi ke angkasa. Dengan melihat cara hidup Midorima, mata Kuroko seolah terbuka. Kuroko berjanji tidak akan membangkang orang tuanya lagi, Kuroko berjanji tidak akan tinggi hati lagi, Kuroko berjanji akan menghargai apa yang ia miliki, dan Kuroko berjanji tidak akan bertindak seenaknya sendiri. Ia, akan mengubah sikapnya lebih baik lagi._

.

.

 **-Beneran End-**

.

.

Yellow marsmallow di sini maksudnya emas

.

.

 **A/n:** PANJAAAANG DAN LAMAA xD

Singkat aja deh, saya tidak mau semakin memperpanjang ini. Jalan ceritanya pasaran banget ya :V sepertinya terlalu rancu dan banyak plot hole juga, saya terlalu menekan jumlah kata kayanya. Semoga tidak bikin bosan, dan masih bisa menghibur Mikan serta pembaca sekalian :)


End file.
